The lines on the road that lead you back home
by Ekhi
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde la caída de la prisión. Daryl huye junto a Judith hacia el norte en busca de un refugio tras el último ataque.


_Soy bastante novata en lo que se refiere a manejar personajes de esta serie así que, perdón de antemano si están un poco fuera de su actitud habitual. El título atiende a la canción que con el mismo nombre, del grupo Explosions in the Sky, estaba escuchando mientras escribía. _

_Espero que os guste,_

* * *

Sabía que estaba cansada al igual que él. Aunque no hubiera abierto la boca desde que la había dejado de vuelta en tierra tras cargar con ella a cuestas durante varias millas, sabía que lo estaba. Podía percibirlo en el eco de sus pasos a su espalda, más fuertes y lentos de lo habitual. Su suave respiración había ido agravándose a cada paso que daban hacia el norte. Pero no podían detenerse, no aún al menos.

Ajustó una vez más el peso de la ballesta contra su espalda. Aprovechó el gesto para mirar por encima de su hombro y cerciorarse de que efectivamente, seguía allí tras sus pasos.

Podía adivinar sus grandes ojos azules enmarcados por el gorro de lana negro y la bufanda a juego que ocultaba su boca. Su aliento se escurría entre los hilos como una voluta de humo, alzándose frente a su rostro vuelto hacia el suelo en ese instante, perdiéndose en el aire. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a ambas asas de la mochila que habían encontrado tirada en una cuneta millas atrás.

Como si supiera que le estaba observando en silencio, Judith alzó la mirada del suelo hacia la de él. A pesar de que su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por las prendas de invierno, Daryl sabía que estaba sonriéndole.

- Vamos, ya estamos cerca.- Le aseguró el cazador apartando el pañuelo de su boca para que pudiera escucharle sin problema.

Judith aceleró sus pasos para lograr alcanzarle y caminar a su lado por la carretera. La niña volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia él, tropezando con un agujero en la calzada. Daryl la cogió de la cintura a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo, ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio.

El menor de los Dixon volvió la mirada al cielo paseándola por la infinita superficie azul sin nubes en el horizonte. Tenían que encontrar refugio bajo techo en el que pasar la noche, probablemente volvería a helar y en su estado, no era lo más recomendable.

Habían tenido suerte al encontrar un coche abandonado en un campo lleno de ropas válidas para ambos.

Judith lucía un jersey varias tallas más grandes que ella, pero al menos mantenía a raya la mayor parte del frío viento que amenazaba con rasgarles cada centímetro de piel que dejaran a su merced. Su atuendo iba rematado con los guantes que Daryl le había prestado. En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por un trozo de tela cubriendo los dedos que sujetaban la tira de su ballesta al hombro. Tendría que conformarse con no pensar en ello y continuar caminando antes de que el azul del cielo adquiriera ese tono grisáceo previo al atardecer.

Daryl miró de soslayo a Judith quien mantenía su mentón pegado contra su pecho, alzando de vez en cuando la mirada a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie, ni ningún caminante, se acercaba a ellos. El hombre sonrió con pena al percatarse de ello.

Había noches en las que, mientras mantenía la guardia y la observaba en la penumbra, repasaba la actitud de la niña. Había sido lanzada a ese mundo entre sufrimiento y dolor desde el primer día años atrás en la prisión. Había perdido a su madre nada más nacer, a su padre y su hermano tras el asalto del Gobernador… Era una huérfana sin un futuro esperanzador, sin una meta más allá de la propia supervivencia día tras día.

Y a pesar de la desgracia que parecía pisarles los talones allá donde iban, seguía manteniendo un suave halo de inocencia infantil en cada gesto y palabra que decía. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si llevaba un cuchillo sujeto al cinturón de su pantalón? ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo ese brillo en sus ojos claros a pesar de todo lo que había visto durante sus diez años de vida?

Le sorprendía su entereza y su fragilidad a partes iguales, aunque realmente creía saber de dónde provenían. Carol y Beth habían cuidado de ella, enseñándole cuanto sabían. Lizzie y Mika habían ejercido de hermanas mayores con ella con todo lo que un hermano mayor supone para el más pequeño. Tyresse y él mismo, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, también habían aportado su granito de arena para configurar el puzzle en el que se había convertido Judith Grimes.

Daryl agitó la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro hondo entre sus labios al recordar la última vez que había visto a la familia Grimes al completo. Demasiado tiempo…

Había momentos como ese en los que su mente le arrastraba hacia aquellos días en la prisión, antes de que el Gobernador llamara a su puerta con un tanque como mascota. Días en los que salía a cazar y al volver, veía a esa pequeña criatura envuelta en una manta durmiendo en su cuna con el apodo que él le había puesto.

Aquellos días quedaron atrás, y allí estaba ella, caminando a su lado con paso firme, mitigando los temblores que comenzaban a hacerle presa. Era increíble y esperanzador a partes iguales. ¿Quién hubiera apostado porque un bebe nacido en medio de todo ese caos sobreviviera hasta alcanzar los diez años? Nadie, aunque todos hubieran puesto de su parte para que así resultara.

Daryl controló el respingo que sintió al roce de la mano enguantada de Judith colándose en la suya. La miró con una ceja arqueada, dejando que envolviera sus dedos con los pequeños de ella. Sin mediar palabra, continuaron caminando por la carretera cogidos de la mano, el pulgar de él rozando el envés de la mano de la pequeña.

* * *

Daryl quitó la funda al almohadón que habían encontrado en la cabina entre los árboles y la coló en la rendija bajo la puerta.

- Así mucho mejor.- Murmuró girándose hacia Judith quien se afanaba en cerrar las cortinas deshilachadas de la ventana.

Atrancó la puerta con una silla y arrastró la pequeña mesa hacia la ventana. En caso de que tuvieran que salir de allí corriendo y no pudieran usar la salida tradicional, escaparían por la ventana.

Mientras ella extendía una manta sobre el viejo colchón que habían encontrado, él registró una vez más los armarios donde creía haber visto alguna lata con comida. Sacó tres botes que aún estaban sin caducar y el pequeño hornillo que parecía haber visto tiempos mejores.

Tras varios intentos fallidos y unas cuantas maldiciones, que fueron escuchadas por una sonriente Judith intentando ocultar su boca al esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas contra su pecho, Daryl logró encender el hornillo y calentar el contenido de una de las latas en un viejo cazo.

Cenaron en silencio escuchando el silbido del viento que comenzaba a arreciar con más fuerza una vez caída la noche. Ambos estaban agradecidos de haberse cruzado con aquel pequeño lugar. Poder pasar la noche a cubierto era un lujo que no creyeron encontrar ese día tras haber tenido que huir de aquella horda de caminantes que acabó con su hogar hasta entonces.

Daryl comía en silencio repasando las imágenes del ataque, pero sobre todo los vestigios que había visto del resto del grupo peleando por sus vidas mientras intentaban huir. Sabía con certeza que Beth y Tyresse estaban con vida; les había visto corriendo el uno junto a la otra en dirección contraria, incapaces de seguirles por los hambrientos muertos que les separaban entre sí. Creía recordar haber oído gritar a Carol reclamando a Lizzie que corriera pero no alcanzó a verlas.

Esperaba que estuvieran bien, deseaba que así fuera. Necesitaba que fuera así si no… Miró a Judith limpiarse las manos en sus pantalones tras haber terminado de comer. ¿Qué sería de ellos dos solos?

Tras la pérdida de la prisión, tras creer que acabaría sólo con una de sus flechas atravesándole la garganta tras perder a Beth, la idea de la soledad le asustaba. No iba a permitir que nada le pasara a Judith, antes moriría, pero… La sola idea de volver a esa rutina de dos cuando habían vuelto a reencontrarse con parte del grupo… No quería pensar demasiado en ello. No debía dejar que el desánimo lo encerrara de nuevo en ese lugar oscuro y recóndito que se había jurado dejar atrás cuando prendieron fuego a aquella cabina empapada en aguardiente. Se había jurado a sí mismo que no volvería sobre esos pasos, ya no era aquel hombre. Había cambiado.

- ¿Podemos dormir ya?- La voz somnolienta de Judith le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Con su largo pelo rubio suelto y revuelto, se frotaba con la mano los ojos llorosos por el sueño y el cansancio.

- Claro, sinvergüenza.

Judith esbozó una media sonrisa entre bostezos tumbándose en el colchón. Sintió el mueble hundirse a su lado bajo el peso del cuerpo de Daryl al acompañarla. El cazador los cubrió a ambos con la manta tras asegurarse de que la ballesta estaba a su alcance si la necesitaba. Abrió sus brazos dejando que Judith se abrazara a su pecho, envolviéndola con los suyos, sus piernas entrelazadas buscando el calor arrebatado por el frío del exterior.

Cerraron los ojos escuchando la respiración pausada del otro en la penumbra.

- ¿Crees que estarán bien?- Daryl acariciaba la espalda menuda de Judith tranquilizándola.

- Seguro que sí.- Dijo con voz firme dándole un beso en la coronilla.- Intenta dormir Jude, mañana tenemos que seguir andando.

- Buenas noches, Daryl.- La niña restregó su mejilla contra la tela de su camisa reacomodándose entre sus brazos.

Daryl se mantuvo despierto, esperando escuchar el cambio en la respiración de Judith que daba fe de que por fin había caído dormida. No tardó mucho rato en percatarse del cambio. No le extrañaba lo pronto que el sueño la había envuelto tras la larga caminata y el frío que les había acompañado.

Si sus cálculos y el mapa que siempre guardaba en el interior de su chaleco no le fallaban, sólo tendrían que andar durante la mañana en dirección norte para girar hacia el este hacia mediodía.

Allí estaba su destino, una pequeña aldea por lo que parecía en el mapa que no alcanzaba los mil habitantes. Todos conocían cómo llegar allí, todo el grupo sabía que tarde o temprano, aun cuando sus caminos se hubieran separado, allí era donde se volverían a ver.

No sabía exactamente qué se podrían encontrar al llegar pero no pensaba que fuera nada de lo que ninguno pudiera hacerse cargo.

Concentró su atención en la calidez que el cuerpo de Judith le confería, en el ritmo suave con el que su pequeño corazón palpitaba en su pecho pegado a su torso.

Iban a estar bien. Llegarían a Blairsville y los encontrarían. Si aún no habían llegado, les esperarían. No tardarían en aparecer.

* * *

Daryl se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol preso de los brazos y piernas de una más que dormida Judith. Sonrió apartándole el pelo que había caído en su cara durante la noche, acariciándose con el pulgar la mejilla. La niña se removió inquieta entre sus brazos, alejándose de ellos dándole pie así a que se levantara sin miedo a despertarla. Cubrió a Judith con la manta, aún podía dejar que descansara unos minutos más.

Tras preparar el desayuno, un bote de judías, le despertó. Judith se levantó sin demasiado esfuerzo envuelta en la manta arrastrando los pies por el suelo de madera.

Desayunaron en silencio dándole tiempo al otro a terminar de espabilarse antes de enfrentarse de nuevo al fresco camino que les quedaba por recorrer.

Guardaron en la mochila de Judith la lata sobrante y cualquier utensilio que creyeron pudiera servirles. Daryl arrancó la tela de una de las cortinas y la guardó junto a la manta en una bolsa que se colocó al hombro.

- Voy a echar un vistazo y ahora vuelvo.

Judith asintió y ajustó la mochila a su espalda y sacó su cuchillo de la funda prendida en sus pantalones.

Daryl abrió un resquicio de la puerta tras apartar la silla y salió al exterior en silencio con la ballesta preparada para disparar al más mínimo peligro. Rodeó la cabina prestando atención al suelo, localizando cualquier rastro que indicara la presencia de humanos o caminantes en la cercanía. Aliviado pero con los sentidos aún alerta, regresó a la entrada y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Judith con el cuchillo firme en la mano dispuesta a clavárselo si se hubiera tratado de una amenaza.

- Todo despejado.

A pesar de que prefería caminar entre árboles lejos de cualquier carretera principal o secundaria, Daryl se vio obligado a buscar la más cercana para llevarles a la pequeña aldea en el norte. No se podía arriesgar a perderse entre los árboles de aquel parque natural.

Indicó a Judith que esperara en la línea de árboles que bordeaban la carretera y salió a descubierto ligeramente encogido buscando en ambas direcciones cualquier signo de vida.

Un fuerte silbido por parte del cazador, y Judith salió corriendo a su encuentro en la carretera.

* * *

Una sonrisa surcó su cara de forma inevitable al escuchar el suave murmullo melódico proveniente de Judith. Daryl no dio signos de escucharla para que ese sonido no cesara.

Había tomado aquella costumbre de Beth sin duda. Tantas noches acunadas con canciones de Tom Waits, los Beatles o los Rollling Stones habían calado hondo en la memoria de la pequeña. Hubo semanas enteras en las que, cada noche, Judith le pedía a Beth que le repitiera sus canciones favoritas hasta aprender la letra y preguntarle sobre ella. Pronto su suave voz infantil acompañaba a la de la joven rubia mientras compartían colchón hasta que él les decía que tenían que dejar descansar a los demás. Más de una noche minutos después de lograr que callaran, volvían a las andadas echándose a reír en voz baja al verle alejarse para cambiar a quien fuera que estuviera de guardia.

Escucharla cantar en un murmullo casi imperceptible, calmaba sus ánimos y lograba disolver ligeramente la desazón que sentía en la boca del estómago a cada paso que daban.

De forma repentina, Daryl dejó de escuchar a Judith y se volvió como un resorte hacia su izquierda donde ella caminaba a su lado. Giró sobre sí mismo viéndola parada en mitad de la carretera mirando con curiosidad una pequeña valla publicitaria. Se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro obligándola a ponerse en marcha de nuevo, su mirada azul se volvió hacia él con las cejas fruncidas.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Su dedo índice señalaba a niño de la fotografía. Enfundado en una camiseta de rayas de vivos colores y unas bermudas; el niño de su misma edad probablemente, sonreía ante las olas que el mar arrastraba hasta la orilla de la playa donde se encontraba. En su mano derecha sujetaba un helado medio derretido.

- ¿El qué?- Le preguntó Daryl sin saber a qué se refería con exactitud. Había mil cosas en esa fotografía de las que sabía con certeza que Judith no estaba familiarizada con ellas.

- ¿Qué lleva en la mano?- El cazador suspiró rascándose el mentón buscando las palabras idóneas. Carol y Beth habían sido las encargadas de responder a sus infinitos "por qué" s cuando la época llegó. La tregua parecía haberse terminado para él.

- Es un helado.- Le explicó Daryl cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Desvió la mirada de la valla hacia el rostro de Judith quien miraba la imagen con curiosidad.

- Helado…- Repitió ella saboreando la palabra.- La tía Beth me ha hablado de ellos alguna vez. Su favorito decía que era el de fresa.- Recordó ladeando el rostro.- ¿Ese de qué es?

- Chocolate.- Judith le miró con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Y… cómo es?- Daryl se encogió de hombros. Su experiencia en ese terreno era bastante escasa pero recordaba el rostro de sus compañeros de colegio cuando tenían uno en la mano.

- Es… frío… dulce… pegajoso...- Judith se humedeció los labios con una sonrisa mirando de nuevo la valla.

- ¿Encontraremos uno?- Daryl negó con la cabeza sintiendo romper la ilusión que se había formado en la cara de la niña. Judith agachó la mirada al suelo dándole una patada suave a una piedra del camino.

- ¿Sabes qué es eso?- Preguntó el menor de los Dixon señalando las olas intentando alejar la tristeza de las facciones de la niña. Judith negó con un gesto de cabeza dejándose llevar de nuevo por la curiosidad.- Eso, princesa, es el mar.- Estaba seguro que los ojos de Judith no podrían abrirse más. Azules como el retrato que había despertado esa reacción en ella, sus ojos y su cuerpo entero se acercaron más hacia la valla.

- ¿El mar? ¿De verdad?

Daryl asintió con una sonrisa viendo el entusiasmo apoderarse de ella y su cuerpo menudo. Se apartaba el pelo de la cara mirando con fascinación la curva de las olas, el brillo del sol sobre las aguas claras. Realmente habían logrado captar una buena imagen aunque estuviera ya algo gastada.

- ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?- Judith se volvió hacia él sin tardar en darle la espalda de nuevo por miedo a perder de vista aquella postal.

- Jamás.- La niña le miró más sorprendida aún.

- ¿Por qué no? Parece… divertido.- Y señaló la sonrisa del niño.

- Estaba demasiado lejos de casa.- Le ofreció como excusa para no tener que contarle la verdad. – Aunque siempre he querido verlo de cerca, aunque sea una vez.

- ¿Sabes cómo es?- Daryl rio ante su ingenuidad. Aunque no lo hubiera visto en persona había visto documentales y películas en las que estaba más que presente. Realmente había visto el mar pero en una versión bien distinta cada vez que había ido a un largo cercano.

- Es inmenso.- Articuló con la mirada perdida en los bosques que les rodeaban.

- ¿Cómo de grande, así?- Preguntó Judith abriendo sus brazos al máximo. Daryl rio ante su esfuerzo por comprender la magnitud real del mar.

- Mucho más. Es tan grande que no llegas a ver el final.- La pequeña le miró con expresión soñadora y confusa llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios para morder la uña. Un pequeño reflejo de sí mismo. – Es azul… Oscuro, claro, a veces casi es transparente y puedes ver las rocas y la arena que hay debajo.- La imagen de un tiburón vino a su mente arrancándole una carcajada que no tardó en aplacar.- Hay animales que viven en él, enormes.

- ¿Más grandes que un ciervo?- Daryl asintió.- Vaya…

- Sí, vaya…- Imitó él su tono de voz tomando una resolución.- ¿Te gustaría verlo?- Las manos de Judith se aferraron como un resorte a su ropa nada más hacer la pregunta. Sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos gritaban lo que de su boca parecía no poder salir. – ¿Qué te parece si una vez encontremos a Carol, Ty, Beth, Lizzie y Mika vamos hacia el sur y lo vemos?

- ¡SÍ!- Logró gritar con entusiasmo saltando encima suyo, agarrándose a él con pies y brazos lanzándole al suelo. Daryl palmeó su espalda entre risas con el cuerpo de Judith sobre el suyo escuchándola reír feliz. La niña apartó su rostro de su pecho para poder mirarle, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando su cara.- Eres el mejor tío Daryl.- Le aseguró besándole la mejilla y abrazándose a su cuello por unos segundos más.

* * *

Dejando el sol a su izquierdo cuando alcanzaron el mediodía, desviaron su camino hacia el este por la orilla de la autopista que llevaba a Blairsville.

Varias millas más adelante, vieron un letrero con la distancia que les faltaba para alcanzar el pueblo y así poder descansar bajo techo.

Caminaban por el arcén, atentos a cualquier tipo de atasco que pudiera convertirse en una ratonera si daban con caminantes. A pesar de no querer encontrarse con un taponamiento de la vía, un vehículo sería bien recibido por cualquiera de los dos a esas alturas.

- Me caguen la puta.- Exclamó Daryl sin creer lo que les esperaba tirado en mitad de la carretera junto a varios coches. Aceleró el paso con la ballesta preparada, Judith pisándole los talones con el cuchillo listo. El cazador se agachó junto a la moto y la puso en pie.- Jamás creí que volvería a ver una de estas.- Comentó mirando con cariño la motocicleta similar a la de su hermano.

- ¿Sabes conducirla?- Le preguntó Judith apartándose a un lado para que pudiera levantar la moto y dejarla en posición vertical. Daryl sonrió arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Tú qué crees, Jude?- La niña le miró con ambas manos en las caderas.

- Demuéstralo.

Buscaron las llaves entre los cuerpos de quienes habían caído y aún no habían sido devorados por los carroñeros u otros caminantes.

- ¡Bingo!- Dijo triunfal alzando en su mano las llaves de la moto.- Ahora sólo falta que tenga algo de combustible y que la caída no le haya pasado factura.

Ligeramente nervioso, Daryl se sentó en la moto y giró la llave en el contacto. Primer intento fallido. Miró a Judith mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo intentó una vez más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Daryl cerró los ojos y alzó la vista al cielo rogando porque a la tercera pudiera escuchar el sonido del motor.

Y así fue, el rugido ligeramente entrecortado en un inicio, cobró fuerza tras unos instantes. Judith daba palmadas a su lado entusiasmada escuchando el ruido del motor con una sonrisa imborrable en la cara.

- ¿Subes?- Le comentó él extendiendo un casco hacia ella. Judith se lo coló tras varios intentos queriendo averiguar cómo funcionaba exactamente. Se aferró a la mano que Daryl extendió hacia ella y subió a la moto a su espalda.- Agárrate a mi cintura con fuerza.- Judith obedeció agarrándose a su chaleco de alas con ímpetu.- Si necesitas parar, dame un toque en el hombro derecho.

- ¡Hecho!- Exclamó Judith con entusiasmo.

- No te asustes.- Le aseguró Daryl al poner en movimiento la moto y sentir el peso del cuerpo de Judith pegarse como una lapa a su espalda.- No te dejaré caer.- Le prometió por encima del viento.

- ¡Lo sé!- Le escuchó decir a su espalda.

Daryl apretó con cariño su mano derecha antes de colocarla de nuevo en el manillar y acelerar en dirección a Blairsville devorando una milla tras otra.

* * *

La moto estaba aparcada en la parte trasera de la que antaño había sido una cabaña de recreo para quienes se acercaran a cazar y pescar en las cercanías.

Habían llegado encontrado el pueblo desierto a excepción de unos pocos caminantes que habían aparecido a su encuentro. Una vez que se encargaron de los cadáveres, buscaron un lugar donde atrincherarse hasta que el resto llegara.

Daryl había salido a cazar alguna ardilla o pájaro rezagado que aún permaneciera en esos bosques. Judith buscaba entre las diferentes estancias de la cabaña cualquier cosa que les fuera de utilidad.

Encendieron un fuego en una de las parrillas que tiempo atrás habrían albergado picnics familiares o vacaciones de grupo. Sonriendo ante la ironía del hecho, Daryl se encargaba de tostar bien las presas cazadas.

Judith extendió sus manos hacia la fogata, agitando los dedos para que retuvieran el calor y así extenderlo al resto de su cuerpo. Refugiada bajo una manta, observaba en silencio a Daryl moverse alrededor del fuego hasta sentarse a su lado con la ballesta al lado.

- Huele bien.- Comentó Judith mirando la ardilla más cercana oscureciéndose bajo el efecto de las llamas.

Daryl repartió la comida, asegurándose de darle a Judith lo suficiente. Aún tenía que crecer, y necesitaba poner algo más de carne en sus huesos para poder soportar en condiciones el invierno.

Una rama crujió en la lejanía y ambos se apresuraron a coger sus armas y apagar el fuego con tierra para no atraer la atención. En la oscuridad, Judith adivinó las indicaciones de Daryl exigiéndole que guardara silencio.

Otra rama más se rompió. Judith siguió a Daryl hasta esconderse tras unos bancos de madera que rodeaban la cabaña, ocultándose parcialmente.

La fuerza con la que sus dedos aferraban la ballesta entre sus manos se incrementó. Judith tragó grueso escuchando el zumbido acelerado de su corazón reverberando en sus oídos.

Se escucharon pasos acercándose con sigilo, intentando no llamar la atención o advertir con antelación sobre su presencia. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Tres siluetas se recortaron en la penumbra. Daryl acarició con el dedo índice el gatillo de la ballesta pegándola contra su mejilla para ajustar la mirilla con el objetivo más cercano. Era obvio que no era ninguno del grupo, Daryl conocía a la perfección sus pasos, sus formas y ninguna encajaba con las figuras que tenía frente a él.

Se humedeció los labios y ejerció algo más de presión sobre el gatillo. Podía escuchar la respiración de Judith a su lado.

- Era por aquí.- Dijo una voz grave de hombre en un susurro.

El dedo que hasta entonces amenazaba con disparar una flecha a los intrusos, se aflojó con incredulidad. Daryl apartó la ballesta de su cara ignorando la expresión aterrada y confundida de la niña a su lado.

- No puede ser…- Murmuró para sí mismo adivinando las formas de una mujer.

Las nubes formadas a lo largo de la tarde decidieron apartarse y ayudarle junto a la luz de la Luna menguante a verles con claridad.

Daryl creyó que estaba alucinando, que algún caminante había dado cuenta de ellos en la casa y que realmente todo hasta ese momento era fruto de su imaginación. No podía ser cierto lo que veían sus ojos frente a él. No podían ser ellos.

Necesitaba asegurarse. Era una locura salir en mitad de la oscuridad de esa manera y más con Judith, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Se levantó de su escondite y dio varios pasos alejándose de la mesa en dirección a los intrusos. Los tres se volvieron hacia él, el brillo de una katana refulgiendo en la oscuridad con claridad.

- ¿Rick?- Preguntó con voz rasgada y rota por la incredulidad y el miedo a que no fuera real.

- ¿Daryl?- Contestó a su vez el hombre varios metros delante suyo con el cañón del arma aun apuntándole al pecho. Podría reconocer esa maldita pistola en cualquier parte.

- ¿Dixon?- Daryl volvió su mirada hacia Michonne quien dio un paso hacia él bajando la espada. El cazador incapaz de articular palabra asintió sin moverse del sitio, no se veía capaz de hacerlo en ese instante.

- ¿Daryl?- Con voz menuda e infantil, Judith le llamó aún escondida tras la mesa. Había olvidado por un instante que estaba allí.

Daryl se giró hacia ella y le indicó con un gesto de la mano que saliera a la luz.

- No tengas miedo, Jude.- Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de Rick al oír su nombre, sus ojos brillantes fijos en la pequeña figura de Judith acercándose a ellos. La niña le alcanzó y se aferró a su chaleco, escondiéndose parcialmente tras él.

- ¿Quiénes son, tío Daryl?- Rick sonrió entre lágrimas escuchando su voz. Carl boquiabierto miraba a su hermana junto a Michonne, ambos incapaces de creer lo que sus ojos les mostraban.

- Éstos, pequeña sinvergonzona, son… Tu padre Rick- señaló al sheriff- tu hermano Carl- le señaló al chico quien luchaba por mantener las lágrimas también a raya bajo el sombrero de su padre.- Y ella es Michonne.

Judith alzó su mirada azul hacia Daryl. Podía ver reflejado en esos pozos de calma una lucha interna, aceptando que su familia había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo, que esas personas que estaban a su lado eran su padre y su hermano. Sangre de su sangre. Luchaba por comprender que aquel hombre de pelo oscuro ensortijado había querido a su madre y había cuidado de ella hasta que la prisión cayó. Luchaba por ser consciente de forma real que aquel chico que la miraba creyendo que el mundo se desmoronaría a su alrededor en cualquier momento, era quien había escogido su nombre cuando era un bebé.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar, su mano derecha se aferraba con más fuerza al chaleco de Daryl quien posó la suya en su cabeza con cariño.

- ¿Pa… Papá?- Preguntó insegura con voz congestionada por las lágrimas mirando a Rick.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del sheriff quien asintió al escuchar la voz de su hija llamándole por primera vez. Dio un paso dubitativo hacia ella. Judith se soltó con rapidez de Daryl y corrió hacia los brazos abiertos de su progenitor, estrellándose contra su pecho con fuerza haciéndole trastabillar. Daryl aguantó la sonrisa frotándose los ojos, secándose las lágrimas que intentaban traicionarle. Carl se unió al abrazo de su padre y envolvió a su hermana entre ambos. Los tres lloraban y se abrazaban entre sollozos, presos de una felicidad contenida durante tanto tiempo, contentos de volver a verse cuando ninguno lo creía posible. Estaban juntos de nuevo.

Michonne se acercó a Daryl con una sonrisa idéntica a la suya saludándole con un gesto de cabeza.

- Sabía que llegarías lejos Dixon.- Daryl aceptó su cumplido con un gesto de cabeza.

- Lo mismo te digo.- Respondió antes de sorprender a la mujer con la que había compartido una vendetta, dándole un abrazo sincero.- Me alegro de verte.

Se separaron y miraron en silencio la reunión familiar que acontecía en la oscuridad de esa pequeña aldea del norte de Georgia. Era increíble que hubiera ocurrido. Era impensable que después de diez años sus caminos pudieran volver a encontrarse y todos siguieran con vida.

- Puede que Beth tenga razón y Dios siga de nuestra parte.- Comentó el cazador aceptando el abrazo que Carl le daba, y reparó en los cambios sufridos por el chico de trece años que una vez conoció.

- ¿Está viva?- Preguntó sorprendido, sonriendo.

- Tuvimos que separarnos pero, están de camino.

- Sois el comité de bienvenida.- Dijo mordaz Michonne señalando la hoguera apagada y las ardillas ya cocinadas.

- Carol, Beth, Tyresse, Mika y Lizzie.- Enunció antes de que Rick le preguntara. El sheriff asintió aliviado sin apartar su mano del hombro de su hija.

- ¿Tenéis hambre?- Preguntó Judith tomando la mano de Carl en una y la de Michonne en otra arrastrándoles hacia la hoguera para que pudieran comer.

Daryl y Rick permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban a los tres encender de nuevo el fuego y dar cuenta de la caza del día. Carl miraba con fascinación a su hermana pequeña quien, con las mejillas encendidas por los nervios, le hablaba rehuyendo sus ojos. Michonne les miraba con una sonrisa.

- Es…- Rick tragó grueso buscando las palabras antes de mirarle.- Lo has vuelto a hacer.- Daryl frunció el ceño confundido.- Has cuidado de mi familia.- Agradecido se acercó al cazador y le abrazó con fuerza palmeando su espalda.

- Es lo que hacemos.- Le recordó Daryl correspondiendo la muestra de cariño de su antiguo líder.

- Sí, es lo que hacemos.- Dijo Rick con una sonrisa apartándose de él palmeándole el cuello con afecto.- Pero tú más que ninguno. -Daryl se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, mirando al suelo.

- Cualquiera lo habría hecho.- Rick sonrió al ver una vez más la humildad de la que Daryl había hecho gala tiempo atrás sin ser consciente de ello.

- No has cambiado nada, amigo mío.- Comentó el ex policía aguantando el suave empujón que Daryl le dio al pasar a su lado para reunirse con los demás.

- Capullo…- Murmuró el menor de los Dixon entre dientes esbozando una sonrisa acercándose a la hoguera. Rick le siguió los pasos poco después.

* * *

_Creo que un personaje como Judith, un niño o niña nacido en esas circunstancias, es un campo muy amplio para explorar y teorizar sobre ello. Con este pequeño "one-shot" he intentado reflejar un poco de esa vida o lo que imagino de ella. Probablemente si le dedicara más tiempo, el final lo cambiaría ampliando ambos grupos que se reencuentran y mil cosas más, pero… Creo que voy a dejarlo tal cual. ¡Puede que la próxima ocasión cambie de opinión!  
Gracias a quien se tome la molestia de leer este desbarre mental. __Cualquier comentario o idea al respecto será bien recibido ;)_


End file.
